


When The Erika's Away

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BDSM, Collars, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus always makes sure his pets have something to occupy them when he's away on business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Erika's Away

Earl rolled his wrists slowly, testing the knots Marcus had used to bind him down. The former Scoutmaster was surprised to find that Marcus was actually fairly good at making knots and he couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps this was solely because of his interest in submission and domination or if he had perhaps been one of those private Boy Scouts he had heard whispered about on occasion. Either way the knots were incredibly strong and no matter how much he pulled, Earl could not slip out of them.

Not that he wanted to. The redhead was lying on his back on one of Marcus’ large and incredibly soft beds, stark naked with his arms and legs spread out wide. His collar was locked around his throat, a faint pressure on his skin serving as a constant reminder of his role. He turned his head slightly, nuzzling his face into the pillow that had been placed under his head. He smiled faintly, cooing as he heard footsteps approaching. He opened his eyes as the door started to open and he blushed, smiling shyly at the two that stepped inside.

Jake and Marcus were just as naked as Earl. Jake however was wearing his own collar, led by Marcus into the room and over to the bed by a leash. The pair locked eyes and Jake smiled at Earl, his cheeks turning a faint red as he lowered his gaze despite himself.

Marcus noticed this and chuckled, pressing two fingers under Jake’s chin to lift up his head, kissing him on the lips before pulling back. “I need to go and handle some Erika business. Should be back in an hour but it might be longer,” he explained, “I want to make sure my two pets are doing something productive while I’m gone, alright? Can you handle that for me?”

“Yes, Sir,” Jake whispered, nuzzling Marcus.

The winged man turned his attention to Earl next, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips, stroking his hair. “I know Jake can handle this because he’s done this before…you ready?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir.”

“And what do you do when you can’t handle it anymore?”

“Press my teeth on his skin,” Earl answered.

“And what will Jake do?”

“He’ll slip out of his knots and untie me.”

“And you trust him to listen?”

“I trust him, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

Jake was helped onto the bed, turned so that his back was facing Earl as he straddled his chest. Slowly the personal assistant leaned forward, sighing in pleasure as he opened his mouth, taking Earl’s cock into his mouth. He slid his arms up his legs, gripping onto Earl’s ankles. He sucked lazily on Earl’s erection, mewling as he ran his tongue along the sides of the shaft as he adjusted his legs, gasping when he felt the head of his own cock brush against Earl’s lips.

Marcus watched and waited patiently, adjusting the two so that they were both comfortably fucking each other’s mouths. Once this was finished he picked up some more rope, binding Jake’s hands to Earl’s ankles. He then worked on binding Jake’s ankles to the headboard, smiling to himself as he listened to the two mewling and panting around each other’s erections. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, pets. Be good for me, yeah?”

He left just as their heads started to bob, pleasuring each other with soft sighs and mewls.


End file.
